


occupying the same breath

by enablelove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, just pure sappiness okay, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: After the tumultuous day, Patrick and David take a moment to relax in bed.





	occupying the same breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to my rapid obsession with these two and also a reaction to the most recent episode 5.11 - no overt spoilers, but keep that in mind.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://enablelove.tumblr.com/) if you'd like

“Thank you, David,” Patrick says to David for what seems to be the hundredth time. “For the surprise party, for calling my parents, for not getting upset about me not having told them, and most of all for taking a chance on me and us.”

They’re back at Patrick’s apartment, just lying in bed after some intense orgasms after a very trying day. Patrick needs as much skin-to-skin contact as possible because his birthday has definitely been an emotional roller coaster. Patrick can’t imagine being anywhere else except here in his bed, his back pressed to David’s chest as David gently, seemingly mindlessly, runs his fingers over the hair on Patricks’ arm. 

Patrick has always been relatively close in height to his previous partners, and Rachel had been so slight in comparison that he felt almost tall when he was with her. He can’t help but love the difference of having someone a little bit taller than himself, though. He loves the stretch when reaching up to kiss David, the way David seems to look down into his soul when they catch eyes, the feeling of being completely wrapped in his arms, and the solid weight of David that provides comfort and warmth in a way nobody has before. 

David leans down a little to press a soft kiss to his shoulder and curls in even closer if possible; as if reading Patrick’s mind that he needs this – them occupying the same breath. 

“You took a bigger chance on me, and thank goodness you did. The store wouldn’t have been nearly as successful, and that’s something I don’t say lightly,” David says teasingly. 

“That’s quite the confession,” Patrick tells him with an eye roll, even if David can’t see it. Patrick can feel the tilt of David’s mouth at his temple, and that’s enough. It’s never been this easy with anyone else, the quips traded back and forth that always come from a place of extreme fondness. 

Stevie even told him the other day that he and David seem to have the perfect flirt-to-roast to ratio, though she was careful not to say that around David, not wanting to praise him in any way. Patrick will never understand their relationship. 

“I guess I’m thankful that you took a chance on us, too. Even if you make me sweep the floors and come to the store before it’s even open most days,” David says, putting on airs at the end of the sentence but Patrick can hear the affection in his voice. God, he loves this man. 

“We do what we have to,” Patrick says, then cranes his neck up so he can capture David’s mouth with his own, thrilled as always to be able to do kiss him so freely. Kissing David is always a revelation, even after almost a year together, not having lost its charm and the feeling of absolute rightness it gives Patrick. 

The kiss isn’t leading anywhere, both of them mentally and physically drained, but it’s a source of comfort for them, a way to touch base and check in and Patrick’s heart lurches in his chest for how much he loves this man. 

He can’t wait to do this for the rest of his life. Maybe another surprise is in store soon.

This time for David.


End file.
